


Friendfiction

by andrasstaie



Series: To Ajir, With Love [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Language, Light Angst, Nudity, Public Display of Affection, Shenanigans, Snogging, Strip Tease, Stripping, light fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles, prompt fills and shortfics for ajir and her darling DA:O and DA2 characters! Mature content chapters are marked appropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterfly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it appears, but unfortunately for Alistair he can't quite see that yet.

Alistair seated himself with a light huff. His eyes glued to Margeary as she talked with Sten. He still didn’t trust the large qunari, everything about the hulking man screamed “I’m a murder! Don’t trust me!” And yet still, here they were. And there she was. Talking to him. Again.

He squinted, watching with a studious gaze for each move. The careful way she’d place her hand on Sten’s arm, or the soft noises that Alistair _swore_ were giggles. How could anything he said be funny? The man didn’t say hardly anything! And yet, yet Alistair was more than certain it’s what he heard.

A long sigh escaped his lips. One of longing, one of frustration. A desire behind it that it would be _him_ she was talking to like that. With the gentle touches and airy giggles he was _certain_ he was seeing her offer Sten now.

And to make matters worse, Alistair felt his heart clench as she leaned in closer to the qunari. Eyes bugging out, mouth going slack-jawed, Alistair watched as Margeary closed the distance to plant a kiss on Sten’s nose. A light, gentle looking thing. Affectionate in nature, much the way he desired to nuzzle her. To plant feathery kisses along her nose. Down her jaw, along toward her mouth…

He stood up sharply, shaking his head and calling Barkspawn over. He needed a walk, and needed to company to vent to that _wouldn’t_ talk back to him. Wouldn’t call him foolish or childish, that would listen and still look up at him with adoring eyes. He _wanted_ Margeary, but had to settle for Barkspawn. 


	2. Honesty - Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosaline Hawke tries to be honest with her friends, she does. Trouble is, her honest confessions aren't always what they are looking to hear.

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?”

The loud thud of a heavy book echoed in the Chantry. Nearly all color had drained from Sebastian’s face as he choked, looking at Rosaline with wide eyes.

“ _Hawke_ ,” he managed, finally. A hoarse cough behind the word as he tried to compose himself, reaching for the book he’d dropped. She’d made no secret of flirting with him before, but never had she been so direct.

“What?” she shrugged. “A girl can only pine for so long, Sebastian. And I’m dying over here.”

Sebastian shook his head, glancing down at the book and then up to the snickering elf behind her. “As tempted as I am, Rosaline, I simply cannot.” She huffed out a pout, putting on her best sad puppy eyes for him. He shook his head again at her. “It won’t work.”

Fenris leaned over her shoulder, his breath curling against the shell of her ear. “Perhaps I could be of service.”

She shivered at the low growl in his tone. A smirk turned up one corner of her mouth as she glanced over her shoulder at him. “If you insist.”

Dispensing with any other formality, Rosaline twisted herself around and pulled Fenris down into a heated kiss. One hand she twisted through his hair, keeping him close as her other hand snaked down his back. His own hands began to roam, but Rosaline reached her goal first, delightedly giving a squeeze to his ass.

Fenris groaned into the kiss, forgoing his original path and sliding his hands back up toward her chest. Even as they pulled away from each other for air, the audible complaints from Sebastian were drowned out by the thumping of their hearts against the chests, the rush of blood, and the lingering growl of lust from Fenris.

Rosaline let out an excited giggle as Fenris tugged her toward one of the pews and into his lap. She sunk down happily, wiggling her hips to settle as she dove in for another kiss.


	3. On the Bed - Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Margeary Surana get a night to themselves while at Redcliffe Castle and Margeary intends to make the best of it... even if Alistair is still a little awkward about the whole thing.

“How do you want me?”

“I… I beg your pardon?”

Margeary rolled her eyes. “How,” she drawled out slowly. “Do you want me?” Each word accentuated, given pause, her brows lifted only slightly as she peered up at him.

Alistair swallowed, staring down at her in surprise. Still processing the request. No, demand. Even as she offered herself, she was still undoubtedly in charge of the situation.

“I suppose,” he began, slowly. “Uh, on… the bed?”

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, walking over to the bed and hopping up. She then looked back at him expectantly.

He blinked, hesitated, then followed after her like a lost puppy. Without his prompt, she slid the silk of her borrowed robe down one shoulder and then the next. Alistair could feel his pulse beginning to race, the blood rushing from his head as he watched her slowly undress herself. She’d climbed up onto her knees, the soft skin of her chest slowly being revealed as she snaked the over-sized robe down.

Margeary beckoned him closer with the crook of one finger and he obliged, his gaze transfixed on her slender body as more fabric was pulled away. He noted, rather quickly, that she wore not a thing under the robe. No shift, no smalls, not a single thing under it except her dazzling body.

He licked his lips in anticipation, slowly beginning to undress himself. He continued to watch her, a few awkward hops and jerks as he lost track of his own movements in the process. Only a light huff, the barest hint of a smile gave away Margeary’s amusement at his predicament.

“I’m really… not very good at this.” Not that it was news.

“Have you heard me complain?” she asked, plainly.

He shook his head, a grin now forming on his lips. He all but tackled her down to the bed, grinning as he pinned her arms up over her head and kissed at the corners of her mouth and along her jawline. She sighed, shifting only to make her position a tad more comfortable as Alistair set to work exploring every bit of her body with his mouth.


End file.
